


Don't Say Program

by round_robin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Explicit Consent, M/M, minor D/s, post Menage a Troi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: “Don’t—don’t say that word. Please.” A sex program. Like some seedy holodeck. Riker knew about Data’s sex programs in the way he knew humans breathed. He knew it was there but didn’t concern himself with the exact mechanics of it. Data was a collection of programs, and that made it worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a while ago and couldn't figure out how to end it. When I got an idea, it was a little more... D/s-ie than originally planned. But it's only if you squint, I promise. I'm not good at tags and probably forgot a whole bunch. I'll double check later.
> 
> I did read through for typos but I have to leave for work in like five minutes and probably missed something. If you see a typo, please let me know and it'll be caught and shot. Enjoy :)

Of all the annoying little bureaucratic nonsense in Starfleet, Will hated this the most. The “you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours,” mission. In this case, it was them delivering mysterious cargo for the Ferengi Grand Nagus so the Nagus would scratch the back of some Starfleet Junior Admiral. (Will suspected it involved gambling debts of one kind or another. Specifically, the Nagus making them disappear.) In reality, the Enterprise was just the middle step and no one was actually scratching  _ their  _ back. But it came from high enough up that they couldn’t refuse.

Riker himself was only there in a visual capacity. Picard hated this as much as he did and as Captain, he was not obligated to be here himself. Sending the First Officer still made it look like they were taking the “mission” seriously.

Data walked over and presented him with the manifest. “All cargo is now on board, sir.”

“Good, thank you Mr. Data.”

He took the manifest and was about to disappear—get out of the cargo hold as quick as possible—when the Nagus’ representative spotted him.

“Ah, Commander Riker, I presume?”

Will turned back to the little Ferengi and nodded. He wasn’t happy about this, so professionally stoic would have to do. “Yes, hello. We should be underway shortly.”

“Good, good. The Nagus will be pleased by how quickly the Federation is working to... accommodate him.” He smiled his little pointy smile and Will steeled himself. There weren’t many races he had prejudice against... just the one, really. Just the Ferengi. While it was his duty to tolerate and uphold all the laws of Federation allied planets, he could not get past the way Ferengi treated their women or those they tried to exploit. He wasn’t afraid to say it (behind closed doors, not to the face of a Ferengi representative) but he really disliked them. Plus, getting kidnapped by a Ferengi who wanted to marry Deanna’s mother did not endear the species to him.

However, Riker was a professional. He’d never let his dislike get in the way of his duties.

He was about to walk away again, bid farewell to this whole uncomfortable situation, when the Ferengi said— “Hey!” His long finger pointed at Data, eyes suddenly interested. “You’re the android, yeah?”

Data, always ready to state the facts, nodded. “Yes I am.”

“Oh wow, I’ve heard about you.” The Ferengi looked Data up and down, his tongue sliding across his knife-like teeth as he did. “An anatomically correct humanoid, no need for food, rest, anything. Nothing to stop you from your... job.”

Data nodded again. “Yes. While Starfleet regulations state every crewmember must have scheduled off time, it is true I can perform my job functions continuously without tiring.”

“If you don’t need it, what do you fill your off-time with?” The Ferengi’s eyes sparkled in a way Will really didn’t like. He took a protective step closer to Data, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

“I have several pastimes I enjoy. I am quite accomplished at the violin, and I make study of great literature.” Data was always pleased when people took an interest in his talents, though the unease in Will’s gut told him this was going downhill fast.

The Ferengi took a step closer to them. Riker wanted to back them both away but Data stayed put. No amount of space violation made him uncomfortable. “I tell ya what, you’re wasting yourself. Not just with the music and the studying—though I’m sure it’s great. This whole Starfleet thing. You could be so much more!” His eyes raked over Data again and Riker’s blood started to boil. “You’re basically a... a walking, talking holodeck, yeah? Anything you want him to be...” He licked his lips. “Trust me, kid, you could be rich if you get out of Starfleet. I got a cousin who can hook you up—”

Riker took the shortest glance at the manifest and raised his hand. “Hold up, fellas,” he called to the loading crew. “I have fifteen crates declared here, but I count seventeen.” He hadn’t counted jack shit, but he needed an excuse. He smiled at the Ferengi. “I’m sorry, sir, the Grand Nagus will have to wait a little longer for his cargo. Mr. Data, I need an inventory of everything in these crates before we shove off. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” Data said and immediately went back to the crates, wrenching one open with his bare hands.

“Hey, hey!” the Ferengi sputtered. “You can’t do this!” He grabbed Will’s shoulder. “The Nagus was assured discretion!”

Will gave his best “diplomatic” smile, the kind indistinguishable from a shit-eating grin. “I do apologise, but rules are rules. I have a discrepancy in the manifest and we need everything counted before we leave. I’m sure you understand. Mr. Parson!” Will called to another crew member before the Ferengi could get another word in. “Please escort our guest to his quarters. I think you’ll enjoy them, right next to the port nacelle. You’ll have an amazing view when we go to warp.”

Parson escorted the Ferengi out of the cargo bay and Will’s blood started to cool. He heard the protests and bargaining out in the corridor, but he really couldn’t care anymore.

Data’s voice pulled him out of the temporary peace. “We will be done in thirty minutes, sir.”

“Yes, Mr. Data, thank you.”

“But sir,” Data said. “There are only fifteen crates.”

Riker smiled. “I know Data. I’ll see you later.” And with that, Will finally, finally, got to leave the cargo bay.

He had half a thought to stop by Ten Forward for a quick drink, but the idea that the Ferengi might be there stopped him. He took a right and went straight to his quarters. He tried to relax, tried to forget the whole stupid affair—the cargo was loaded and they were on their way, no one could say they didn’t do their job—but the conversation still made his skin crawl. It echoed in his ears, over and over, “a walking, talking holodeck...”

 

~

 

The doors to Riker’s quarters swished open. “You will be happy to know that your instinct to search the cargo was correct,” Data’s voice called from the front room. Usually Will would go out to greet him, but after an hour trying to forget that conversation (and failing) all he could do was sit on the bed with his head under a pillow. Data continued on, oblivious of Will’s discomfort.

“The crates contained Lowen brandy,” Data said. “It is banned in several systems, two on our current heading. Were we searched at any checkpoint, an issue would surely arise. The Captain commends you on your forward thinking. He has altered our heading around those systems. The Grand Nagus will get his cargo without endangering the ship.”

“I’ll apologize to the Captain tomorrow,” Will mumbled into the pillow. Even if his tantrum uncovered something important, he didn’t mean to add to Picard’s worries. Will could only imagine that call to the admiral...

“He says there is no need.” The bed dipped under Data’s weight and Will felt a hand on the small of his back. “The Captain asked me to tell you how well you did. You exhibited the exact judgment he expects from his officers.”

Well, that was something. His guilt lessened a little, Will sat up and looked at Data... who was sitting naked on the bed next to him.

Any other day, he’d appreciate it, especially after a long day. Running his hands over that flawless body at a perfect 98.6, strong legs wrapped around his hips as he pumped away at Data’s—

_ A walking, talking holodeck... _ The words ricocheted around in his head. Will buried his head under the pillow again. “Data, please, put something on.”

Pause. “As you wish.”

The bed dipped again and Data’s weight disappeared. Will’s stomach gave another lurch. As he wished it... that was exactly the problem.

“I am dressed,” Data said.

Riker took the pillow off his head and found Data wearing his blue robe. That made it worse, somehow. Like Data was some tawdry—

“Data,” Riker closed his eyes and tried to squash the part of his mind that liked seeing Data wearing his clothes, “why did you take your clothes off? What made you think...” he couldn’t even finish the sentence. What did Data think? About any of this?

Another pause. “When we have the same time off, it is my habit to start my sexual programs as soon as I arrive at your quarters.”

Riker winced. “Don’t—don’t say that word. Please.” A sex program. Like some seedy holodeck. Riker knew about Data’s sex programs in the way he knew humans breathed. He knew it was there but didn’t concern himself with the exact mechanics of it. Data was a collection of programs, and that made it worse.

He was quiet for another moment. “Will,” he said, voice soft. “I believe you are upset. Please tell me what has happened and how I can correct it.”

“No, it’s nothing you did.” He reached out for Data’s hand, squeezing the super strong fingers as tight as he could. “You didn’t do anything. It’s, it’s me. Sometimes I feel like—”

He cut himself off. What did he feel? It was difficult to put into words, and it was definitely more than what the Ferengi brought up. “How much do you know about early human robotics?” he whispered.

“Almost everything. What is your specific query?” Data said.

Riker smiled despite himself. Ask Data a question and you will receive an exact answer. Every time.

He kissed the hand in his and pressed his forehead against the knuckles. This way, he got to look at the ground and not Data’s face. Just another human flaw he hated.

“Human history isn’t the best,” he said. “That’s putting it mildly, but there are particular episodes I find repugnant. Our treatment of early robots, for one.” He took a breath. Ever since he and Data started their relationship a thought lurked in the back of his mind. Will hadn’t put it into words, not even to himself. He had to now. For both their sakes.

“As soon as we... created human-looking robots, we used them for sex. There were brothels on Earth filled to the rafters with programmable lovers. Still are in some places.

“I know you’re not a robot—you are so much more.” He kissed Data’s hand again and again, the so nearly human skin warm under his lips. Yes, Data was so much more than any other humanoid machine, be it robot or what have you. “But you still have programs. You use that language. And sometimes, I can’t help but think...”

“You are nothing like those other humans,” Data said, reading the thoughts he couldn’t say.

“Aren’t I?” He had the perfectly programmable lover who didn’t think twice about activating sexual protocols when they were alone together. Or doing anything he asked in bed, with no apparent preferences of his own. Wasn’t it selfish of him to expect Data to be in this relationship?

“Your logic is faulty,” Data said after a moment.

Will almost wanted to smile. Leave it to Data to give a logical answer when he was having an emotional crisis. “Oh yeah? How so?”

“You assume I only do things in response to outside order. For my work, yes. I am given an order or task to complete at someone else’s behest, and I carry out that function. The same judgment can not be made of my free time. All the things I do, I do because I enjoy them.

“I play the violin because I preferred its sound and complexities over other instruments I have tried.” He cupped a hand under Will’s jaw and brought his eyes up. That same unchanging face looked down at him and warmth spread through Will’s gut, drowning the anger seated there. “I asked you on our first intimate social outing because I desired your company over others. I chose this relationship with you. There is no program in my head telling me to do it.

“As for my sexual program,” Data continued even though Riker was already sold. But it just wouldn’t be Data if he didn’t provide all sorts of unnecessary information along the way. “It is simply the mechanism my body uses to facilitate arousal. No different than your hormones with the small exception that I can turn mine off if it wish.”

He let go of Will’s hands and untied the robe. He shrugged his shoulders and the light, silky material fluttered down to the floor. With Data’s substantial erection so close, Will tried not to lick his lips. “Do you wish me to disengage my sexual program?”

A smile spread across Will’s face. He wrapped his hands around Data’s hips, his thumbs brushing the hollows next to the slightly protruding bone. Leaning forward, he gently poked his tongue into Data’s belly button. Will hadn’t thought of it before—why exactly Data had a belly button at all—and he found he didn’t care. It was just another detail that made Data so very special.

“No,” he whispered into Data’s skin. “Please do not disengage your sex drive.” He chuckled at the little joke. “Now come here.”

Placing his hands on Will’s shoulders, Data pushed him back, back onto the bed, straddling his hips at the same time. Now that was talent. The soft, warm skin at the inside of Data’s thighs made contact with his cock, making Will moan.

His hands didn’t stop like usual. No, this time Data slid all the way up Will’s arms, stopping at his wrists, essentially pinning him to the bed. Will was strong and could fight his way out of a lot, but he was no match for android strength.

His eyes soft—almost golden—Data applied the slightest pressure, just enough to demonstrate who was in control here. “As you can see, I am fully capable of asserting myself as part of my sexual program—” Will winced at the word. Data immediately corrected. “—my sex drive. You have never shown interest in a particular predilection, therefore, I did not employ it. You are well aware that I am versed in a wide variety of pleasuring.”

Oh, Will knew. Tasha Yar liked to keep personal things personal, but catch her in the right mood and she’d tell you anything. Riker was well aware of Data’s talents. He never asked though. At first, it felt like asking the computer for a menu. When he got over that, there was simply no need anymore. He and Data were in a good groove, they didn’t need the extra spice yet.

Maybe it was time to rethink that.

Will arched his back as best he could with Data’s considerable weight pinning him down. “Oh yeah,” he purred. “Show me.”

“Very well.”

He pushed Will’s wrists together, hard enough for him to feel it. Pinning him to the bed with one hand, Data reached back and lightly stroked Riker’s cock. Will was a tall man, grabbing his wrists and his cock was no easy task, but Data never let structural issues stop him before.

“In this case, I believe your perceived helplessness is the stimulus for your erection. I am stronger than you and no matter how hard you try, you cannot move me. You are a powerful man, both in position and physical attribute. You are unaccustomed to helplessness, and therefore it holds an amount of eroticism.” Data said all this with the cool, calculating voice of a professor giving a physics lecture. But there was a softness to his voice that made Will’s cock twitch right into Data’s hand

He struggled a little bit more, playing into the scenario Data was building around them. “Yeah, I’m so helpless. Completely at your mercy. You can do anything to me...”

“Yes, I can.”

In one smooth move so seamless, Will almost missed it, Data rolled his hips and Will’s cock slipped inside him. It didn’t matter how many times it happened, how many times they had sex, Riker was always in awe of Data’s self lubrication.

“Oh, jeez—fuck!” Will moaned.

“As you wish.”

With his arms still pinned above his head, Data rolled his hips. It started out slow like a gentle lull of waves, then grew to an almost bruising pace. Will could barely catch his breath. Data was everywhere—leaned down, teeth scraping at his neck, one hand reached back to cup his balls, legs gripping tight to Will’s sides as he moved.

He was about to come, but didn’t have enough brain power to say so. It was so much, so overpowering, and so amazing. Lips brushed against his ear and he barely heard the words. “I sense you are nearing completion.”

It was all over. Will threw his head back and moaned long and loud into Data’s neck, his teeth latching on in the smallest attempt to give as good as he got.

He collapsed back onto the bed and Data’s hands disappeared. His arms and shoulders were a little sore, but it was worth it. Gentle hands repositioned him on the bed to a more comfortable position and after a moment, Data’s face came back into view.

“Was that satisfactory?” he asked.

Riker laughed. “Oh, Data.” He cupped Data’s beautiful face, tracing his thumb over his lips. How did Riker ever think what they had was anything like those Earth sex-bots? Data may not be human, but he was so close, the line was almost invisible. “Satisfactory is a gross understatement.”

“Good.”

 

The End


End file.
